


We're the Sea and the Rhythm

by drjamband



Series: Jonesboro [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Jim get their college acceptance letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're the Sea and the Rhythm

It was just before Thanksgiving when the letter came.  Actually, it was more like a packet, barely fitting in the McCoys’ mailbox.  It was bent a little to get in there, but Leonard didn’t mind.  He tossed the rest of the envelopes and catalogs on the kitchen island and turned the packet over in his hands before slipping a finger under the sealant and opening it.

 

_Dear Leonard H. McCoy,_

_We are happy to offer you a place in the University of Mississippi Class of 2018.  We are also delighted to welcome you to our pre-med program.  Inside, you will find your welcome packet, which includes details on tuition, room and board, and campus life in general.  You can apply for housing, financial aid, and explore by visiting admissions.olemiss.edu/recent-admissions.  You may also e-mail us at admissions@olemiss.edu, or call us at (662)-915-7226 with any questions._

 

  _Congratulations once again!_

_Sincerely,_

_The University of Mississippi_

 

“Bones?  You home?” Jim asked as he came through the door.  “Hey, what’s up?” he asked, seeing Leonard sitting on the couch.  “Whatcha got?”

Leonard handed Jim the letter.  “Sorry I didn’t wait for you,” he said.

Jim scanned the letter, his smile growing with each word.  “Bones!  This is amazing!  Congratulations!” he cried, throwing his arms around Leonard’s neck and kissing him.

“Thanks, Jim,” he replied shyly.

“Come on!  Let’s call your parents and tonight we’ll celebrate!”

\----

Four months later found Jim and Leonard at the kitchen table, an open admissions packet between them.  WELCOME TO STANFORD was printed in block letters across a brochure.  Jim tried not to look at it.  “Seventy-five percent,” he muttered.  “I can’t believe it.”

“Jim, my parents---.”

“No.  Bones, I really, _really_ appreciate your parents trying to pay for this, but I can’t let them.  I _live_ here.  They feed me and clothe me and there’s no way I can ever pay you guys back for the past year.”

“Jim,” Leonard started again, reaching across the papers to take Jim’s hand, “we don’t _want_ you to pay us back, so get that out of your fool head.  I love you, Jim.  My parents love you.  You’re like their son.”

“If I’m like their son then I don’t wanna know what it is we’ve been doing,” Jim joked.

Leonard smiled, but quickly turned serious again.  “Don’t worry, Jim.  You’ve still got a few schools left to hear from.”

Jim nodded.  “Yeah.”  His hope was dwindling fast.  His mom had only offered enough money to pay for two years of community college, and he was stubbornly refusing to let the McCoys fund his education, even if most of his tuition was covered by financial aid.  It was either a full scholarship or community college for two years and trying to figure the other stuff out while he was there.

\----

“Bones!” Jim shouted from the kitchen.

“Dammit, Jim, stop your shoutin’.  What’s all---oh.”  Jim was standing at the kitchen island with a white packet in his hand.  “Is that---?”

“Ole Miss,” Jim finished.  Leonard kissed Jim on the temple, waiting for Jim to be ready.  Finally, Jim tore open the envelope, scanned the letter, dropped his head into his hand, and cried.

“Oh, Jim, I’m sorry,” Leonard soothed, grabbing the letter that was resting on the countertop.  “I really---Jim!  Jim, this is a full scholarship!” he shouted.

“I know,” Jim sniffled, voice muffled by his hand.

“Then why are you crying, honey?” Leonard asked softly.

“Because I can’t believe it.  I...I get to go to _school_ , Bones.”  Leonard felt a few tears drip from his eyes at the awe in Jim’s voice as Jim turned around and hugged him.  They sank to the floor as Jim cried hard into Leonard’s chest.  “I get to be with you, Bones.  It’s...it’s too much.”

Leonard thought he was going to explode as he held Jim tight.  Jim, more than anyone, deserved this.  He deserved to have only good things, and he’d worked hard for this.  Leonard knew Jim was having a tough time trying to remain positive when everyone at school was so excited about school tours and admissions letters.  Jim had so much to be proud of, but he often didn’t see it that way.  But admission to Ole Miss and a full scholarship was something he’d done all on his own.  “I’m so proud of you, Jim.  It’s gonna be so great,” he said softly.

“I’m so lucky,” Jim whispered, his crying almost done.

“It ain’t luck,” Leonard said as he tilted Jim’s head up.  “You’ve worked so hard, honey.  You did this yourself.”

Jim shook his head.  “You helped.  Your parents….I couldn’t have done this without you guys.”

“Give yourself some credit, Jim.  You earned straight A’s and became president of the robotics club and won the school’s writing contest two years in a row all by yourself.  You amaze me every single day, Jim.”  Jim buried his face in Leonard’s neck.  “Now come on.  Let’s go online and pick our room.”

“You think they’ll let us trade the double beds for one big one?” Jim asked as they got to their room.

“You goof,” Leonard said as he pulled Jim close and kissed him.  “I’m sure we can rearrange things to our liking,” he said with a smile.  “So, which building looks best?” he asked as he scrolled through the pictures on the school’s website.

“Doesn’t matter,” Jim said, and Leonard turned his head to look at him.  “We could be anywhere, Bones, as long as I’m with you.”

 


End file.
